Love Hina: Facing Reality
by The Glorious Executioner
Summary: This is the Sequel to "Before Grandma Calls". I hope to make it better. Keitaro and Yukiko have arrived at the Hinata Sou, and things are already heating up! KeixOCXTsuxMutsuxHaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! So I have decided to begin writing the sequel finally… My god, how long has it been since I had finished the first story to this? I'd rather not know, heh. Either way, I give you the sequel! Love Hina: Facing Reality! Do enjoy my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I never do these. Are they really necessary? It's not like we mere mortals are able to come up with these ideas. Heh. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously…

_That got Yukiko wondering to herself. _'An all girls dorm? Why would she invite us, or rather him, to this place? Unless she forgot to mention that little tidbit to him, so he would be attacked, or labeled as a pervert or even a rapist. What was she thinking?' _Yukiko continued to ponder what was going to happen even as they entered, ready to face whatever was going to come their way…_

* * *

And Now…

"Hold on, Kei-kun," Yukiko suddenly exclaimed, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Keitaro looked back at her.

"What is it?" Keitaro couldn't help but notice where she was looking.

Yukiko pointed to the sign that was in the window, which read "All Girls Dorm".

"It would seem your grandmother had forgotten to mention something within her letter to you. I do wonder what exactly she was planning by withholding this information from you. As it is, we'd best be careful. Who knows what would happen if something wrong were to happen to you."

"Indeed it would be a shame, cousin." Spoke a voice from behind them. He seemed to hold a bit of teasing within it.

Both Keitaro and Yukiko jumped at the voice and spun around to see who was speaking, and Keitaro's eyes widened at what he saw.

"It's been quite some time since I had received a letter, from you, Roach. Last I heard, you were taking out a Russian spy, but I hadn't heard since. Since you are alive, I can tell you succeeded and quit the 141?" Keitaro questioned as he was remembering the last letter he had gotten.

"And you would indeed be correct. However, let us enter, and speak inside, where it is comfortable. And besides, it'd be best if I broke the news to you, instead of Haruka. Besides, she's too busy with her shop right now anyways." Roach said, as he gained a grin on his face.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

"So you're telling me, Granny wanted me to come here, single mind you, and fall in love with one of the girls here? One thing to say to that," Keitaro mused, as he closed his eyes for a second.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE THINKING! I mean, she's trying to play matchmaker here! She's got no right to do that!" Keitaro yelled, then calmed down a little as Yukiko put a hand on his arm.

"Indeed, she had no right to do that Kei-kun, but perhaps you would never have met me if she hadn't tried to play, matchmaker, as you put it." Roach nodded his head slightly as he listened to her wise words.

"The young lady is right, cousin. She may have meddled in your life, but it didn't turn out bad, now did it?" Roach asked, as he noticed Kitsune come downstairs.

"Sleepy beauty arises!" Roach joked as he got up and went to Kitsune as she stepped off the final stair. She was wearing a red sweater and a pair of beige pants. She opened her left eye to regard Roach and grinned at him, giving him a long kiss.

"And good afternoon to you too, Prince Charming." She regarded the two guests with a critical eye. "And who might these two be?"

Roach and Kitsune both walked to the couch and sat down on it. "Well, Keitaro here," he said as he pointed to him, "is my cousin, and she," he gestured towards Yukiko, "I do not know. Perhaps she should introduce herself."

Yukiko blushed slightly at not introducing herself. "My name is Yukiko Atsuko. A pleasure to meet you both."

"My name is Mitsune Konno, though everyone calls me Kitsune due to my eyes and playful nature. I will tease you if you reveal something you shouldn't." Kitsune grinned as she saw Keitaro blush somewhat and Yukiko glaring at her slightly.

"Yes, yes. Have your fun later, Kitsune. As explained before Keitaro, you are to inherit the Hinata Sou. I doubt the rest of the residents will be very forthcoming. Hell they may even attack you." Roach explained as he handed a fax to Keitaro to read. (A/N HINT!)

Yukiko giggled at what Roach had said. She highly doubted these girls could actually hurt Keitaro. Even she herself was no pushover when it came to fighting. Knowing a few different martial arts had made her quite powerful.

"I highly doubt we have to worry, but we will take your advice and try to avoid them if we can. If not, don't blame us for the damages this place receives." Yukiko said offhand, as she cracked her knuckles, making Roach and Kitsune look at her, a little shocked at what she said.

"Honestly, I wouldn't even have to reverse grip if I had to fight. If one of them knows a sword style perhaps I might, but who knows? I doubt anyone of them actually is good with a sword. Anyways, I plan on heading to the manager's room, so I can go over everything Hina left me. Let's go Yuki-chan." Keitaro and Yukiko both got up off the couch and headed towards the stairs. Yukiko waved to Kitsune and Roach and they headed off.

"Makes me wonder what exactly they have done in their life so far. I saw they were both wearing golden bands on their fingers, indicating they're married. I'm sad to have missed the wedding, but I am glad for him." Roach sighed softly, as he watched them go upstairs.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

"Hmm, it's bigger than I thought it was going to be. Perfect for us both, wouldn't you agree, Yuki-chan?" Keitaro question as he was looking over the funds the dorm had available, as he needed to know exactly how much he was working with, and what needed to be fixed, and what it was going to cost.

"Quite so. Though I am curious as to who the tenants are. From what I've seen, Kitsune is to be the oldest of the females here. From the way your cousin was talking there are at least two others who live here as well. Perhaps we'll meet them today?" Yukiko responded to his question with her own. Keitaro was about to reply when they heard from downstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING!"

"Guess we're about to meet them." Keitaro said.

* * *

**A/N And that's the prologue. Yeah Short, I know. But I plan on putting the second chapter out as soon as possible, i.e., within a few hours, I hope. Anyways, I hope this is good for you people. TKM OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright. Here's the second chapter. I obviously didn't get it out within a few hours like I hoped, but some stuff happened. Mainly, Christmas stuff. Yep. Family. Ugh. I hate them so. Not! Lol. Anyways, enough of me, let's get to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly… Do we really need these! No, I own nothing but Yukiko.**

* * *

Previously…

_"Quite so. Though I am curious as to who the tenants are. From what I've seen, Kitsune is to be the oldest of the females here. From the way your cousin was talking there are at least two others who live here as well. Perhaps we'll meet them today?" Yukiko responded to his question with her own. Keitaro was about to reply when they heard from downstairs._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING!"_

_"Guess we're about to meet them." Keitaro said._

* * *

And Now…

"Why do I have the feeling this is going one major pain in the ass?" Yukiko sighed as both she and Keitaro had begun making their way down the stairs to see what, or rather who, was making all the noise.

"I have to agree with you. I'm not even sure what made that noise was even human. Might be some kind of banshee demon. I'd seriously hate to have to kill another one. Heh, or at least watch you use your killing move again." Keitaro scratched his head while smiling sheepishly.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

As they arrived downstairs, they noticed a… girl, with long red-brown hair, wearing a yellow shirt and a red short mini-skirt. And she seemed to have a severe look on her face, for a lack of better wording. Sitting on the couch were Roach and Kitsune, the former holding the latter with an arm, as they were both grinning at the girl's expression.

"Now now, Naru, you don't have a say in this anyways. He's to become manager whether or not you like it. Granny said so. And I have the deed here to give to him anyways." Stated a female voice with a bit of iciness in it.

"NO! Motoko! Tell me you agree that having a_ man_ run this place will destroy it! You have to think about Shinobu! Who knows what'll happen to her with this pervert on the loose!" Naru said, or rather, screeched.

"Sitting in a chair near the couch was Motoko. Her long black hair reaching down to her lower back. (I honestly am not sure of the length, but hey…) She was wearing her standard clothing, which was pretty much her Hakama and Gi. She had her sword, _Shisui_, was laying on her lap, and she had her eyes closed, as she was pondering over this current event.

"I do not think it would be a wise idea to go against Granny, however, letting a male run this dorm is also not the best thing. As it seems, perhaps he could be tested to see if he is trustworthy?" Motoko replied, as she opened her eyes and looked towards Haruka. Haruka, seemed to think it over for a few seconds.

"I dunno. He's always been the reliable type. I highly doubt he would need to be tested. Besides, his wife might not appreciate what has been said about him, now would you, Yukiko?" Roach questioned, as Yukiko and Keitaro appeared behind Haruka, making her spin around quickly, getting ready to hit her cousin on the head with her harisen, only for Yukiko to grab it.

"Please don't attempt to harm my husband. I do not take kindly to it, no matter the circumstances. So do not try that again, Haruka." Yukiko, said with a slight glare at the older woman. Haruka was beyond shocked to learn not only had Keitaro gotten married, but that he was able to get behind her. He had never been able to do that before!

"Indeed, Haruka-oba-san. You shouldn't try that, since you're no longer my better at martial arts. And I know you're thinking I'm wrong, but perhaps you'd like a fight to prove it?" Keitaro grinned, and he watched Haruka narrow her eyes at his flippant remark to her.

Haruka could only sigh. She could feel his power. And it had grown several times over then when he was sixteen.

"No need for that nephew. However, I do have this for you. It's from Granny." Haruka stated simply, as she handed him the fax that was the deed to the Hinata Sou. Keitaro looked it over, as did Yukiko. They were looking through the fax, when Yukiko said something she had been wondering.

"Makes me wonder why your Grandmother didn't tell you this place was an all-girls dorm, you know?" She muttered to Keitaro, just quiet enough for him to hear. He nodded his slightly as she spoke, curious himself, but decided not to answer.

"You know, this works out perfectly. We get a place to stay at, and we can be closer to Todai." Keitaro said offhand, as the rest all looked at them in wonder.

Silence for a few seconds.

"TODAI!" Everyone screamed.

"Yeah, we're both Seniors there. We graduate at the end of the year. I thought you told Haruka about it Keitaro." Yukiko jabbed him slightly, as she knew Keitaro preferred to be discreet about some things.

"Excuse, Urashima-san," started Motoko, "but why do you carry two blades on your person? Are you a kendoist?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Actually, I'm a professional swordsman. As for why I have two swords, it's 'cause we're both demon hunters. We tend to get hired for missions people can't do, like the incompetent Shinmei Ryuu. Though one of them is actually quite good. Do you remember her, Yuki-chan?" Keitaro explained to them, before asking his wife.

"I do remember her. Aoyama Tsuruko. I believe she was hitting on you, right in front of me nonetheless. You're lucky I'm not the jealous type, or she'd have been dead. And I was not looking forward to killing her." Yukiko huffed, as she recalled what happened.

Motoko was wide-eyed at what she had heard. These two were _Shi No Tenshi_(1) and _Kurimuzon-Shi_!(2) She had heard of these two from her sister. She knew it would be suicide to even bother trying to fight of them, let alone both together. She kept her mouth closed after that fact was realized to her.

"So, you two are almost done then. What are you planning on doing when you graduate?" Roach asked as he was curious as to what his cousin had been doing with his life lately. His girlfriend was curious as well. She was hoping to make more friends, as she had few in her life, and she was close to losing them all, except for Roach. Even Naru was beginning to leave her.

"Well, I've begun to publish my manga, and Yuki-chan here plans on opening her own little café. I'm actually willing to let people be sketched by me for free, as a souvenir. I do think it'll be a great idea, don't you?" Keitaro explained, as he wanted to see what others thought of their ideas.

"It sounds nice, but perhaps you should have invited me, Kei-kun." Said a voice from behind that almost everyone was dreading, except for Keitaro and Yukiko.

Standing in the doorway was Aoyama Tsuruko.

* * *

**And I'm so not cool with these cliffhangers, am I? Ah well, I was running out of ideas for this chapter. As it's mostly just talking. Review to let me know what you think!**

**1. Shi No Tenshi - Angel of Death - Yukiko's nickname**

**2. Kurimuzon-Shi - Crimson Death - Keitaro's nickname**


	3. Chapter 3

**It seems I have found time to begin writing this next chapter. Hate me, love me, whatever. I wasn't in the mood for writing. Simple as that. Let's get on with it. Oh, and this was not beta read, as my beta was sick when I needed her. **

* * *

Previously…

_"It sounds nice, but perhaps you should have invited me, Kei-kun." Said a voice from _

_behind that almost everyone was dreading, except for Keitaro and Yukiko._

_Standing in the doorway was Aoyama Tsuruko._

* * *

And now…

"_Soshite kanojo ga hyoji sa reru yo ni itaga, nazedesu ka?"_ Yukiko whispered to Keitaro as she saw Tsuruko within the door.

"_Doyo ni watashi ga shitte iru tsumorida?"_ Keitaro whispered his reply to her, as he looked towards Tsuruko.

"Makes me wonder whether or not this is a social visit or one pertaining to a certain agreement. I'm really hoping for the former." Keitaro mumbled as he watched Tsuruko enter. Perhaps he was hoping for too much. This _was_ Tsuruko after all.

"Perhaps I had simply wanted to visit my two favourite people?" Tsuruko questioned as she walked inside the building.

"One would hope that you would have learned your lesson the last Tsuruko-san. I did teach what it means to mess with my husband, did I not?" Yukiko stated, as she watched Tsuruko like a hawk.

She simply waved her hand at what Yukiko said. "Perhaps, but what a ride he managed to give me. I'm pretty sure you remember, since you were there as well. I don't think I've ever had such an experience with someone so well versed with a sword," She stated, as she watched the various reactions to the people.

Motoko herself was blushing, and had her mouth wide open, in so horror and shock at the same time. Kitsune and Roach were simply shaking their heads at the innuendo, and laughed quietly to themselves. Haruka looked ready to strangle her nephew. Naru was looking absolutely _livid_ at what had been said. Keitaro seemed somewhat indifferent to it, though he had a faint blush on his cheeks. Yukiko looks ready to rip Tsuruko a new one.

"Be that as it may, it does not give you the right to want to have a relationship with my husband. Besides, polygamy was outlawed, was it not?" Yukiko questioned, as Keitaro blushed somewhat more.

"Actually… it's not." Everyone turned their head towards Roach. "What? You act like I can fly and have white wings." Kitsune lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"You just pretty much told them Keitaro can have his own personal harem."

"Not like I'd be against it," Keitaro whispered to himself, but was overheard.

"Is that so, _Kei-kun?_" Yukiko asked in a sweet voice. (You know the one I'm talking about. The 'We're gonna die if we answer wrong voice')

"Only if you're alright with the women who join." Keitaro said, knowing it was all he could say. If it came to it, he'd fight her, but to just protect himself from her power.

"Is that so?" Was all Yukiko said. She looked at Keitaro noticed he was pretty much hanging his head in defeat at this point. She knew he would fight her, but he really didn't want to.

"As much fun as this is, I do believe we have something we must finish discussing. Are you going to take over as the manager of the Dorm or nor?" Haruka asked plainly, as she had waited patiently.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Gives us a place to live, plus I can catch up with my cousin some more, and see what he's been up to these past few years." Keitaro answered. He was glad to have a place to call home now. Him and Yukiko had been living in an apartment together, so this made things easier for them.

* * *

Scene Change

We find our loved couple, with Roach, Kitsune and Tsuruko in the hot springs, talking with each other.

"Honestly, I would not mind being tested to see if I could join Keitaro's… harem, was it? If you are giving the test, then I am ready for it." Tsuruko stated, as she had wanted to be with Keitaro since she had met two years ago.

Roach simply looked on in amusement, as Keitaro was sighing to himself about it would only happen to him. He was content to have Kitsune all to himself. He hugged her softly, gaining her attention.

"Something wrong Roach?" Kitsune asked as she felt him hug her.

"I'm just glad that I have someone like you." Roach answered simply.

It was comments like that, that had made Kitsune fall for him hard.

"As it is, Tsuruko, you will also have to face Keitaro in a full out battle. He will both blades, and his reverse grip, should you push him far enough." Yukiko warned, as she had wanted to beat Tsuruko, but had a feeling it either be a draw, or herself loosing. She was no slouch when it came to fighting, but against a blade, she was weak against it as she used her hand and legs only, and a bladed weapon sure hurt to be hit with. Even if it were blunt. (Training with Keitaro had proven that fact to her.)

"Then so be it. When shall this test take place?" Tsuruko wanted to get it over with as soon as possible so she could finally be with the one she had desired for so long.

"Even if you are the _Nagai Kami no Utsukushi-Sa (1)_, it does not mean I will go easy on you. You want to be apart of this, you need to fight with everything you have. And it will take place tomorrow. On The Roof. Big enough for what we need to do, and sturdy enough for the fight." Yukiko explained as she sank lower into the onsen, trying to relax her muscles.

'_I love how I don't really get a say in this.'_ Keitaro thought to himself, but then he thought some more about it, and how he was going to be having every mans dream, an d that was to have his own harem. _'I suppose it could be worse. I could have, like, fifteen girls after me.'_ Keitaro shuddered slightly at that thought.

The quintet had talked for a little while longer before they decided to retire to their rooms. Tsuruko had been given a room for her to stay at as long as she pleased. Something that surprised Tsuruko herself, was that Motoko no longer seemed to be afraid of her, or seem to hate men, as she now viewed them with an indifference.

As Keitaro and Yukiko reached the _kanrinins_ room, both changed into what they usually wore when they slept. Keitaro had stripped down to his boxers and a white undershirt, as Yukiko as stripped into her underwear as well, and was wearing a large dark red t shirt over her body. As they climbed into the futon together, Keitaro smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you, my _Tenshi,_" Keitaro whispered to her.

"And I love you, my _Kishi," _Yukiko said lovingly to him, as she closed her and they both drifted off to sleep, neither thinking about what they had to do tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N - And I suppose this is where I cut the chapter. I bet some of you are wondering what they are saying in Japanese, right? Guess. I know what it is, but I like screwing with you guys, and I want to know what you epople think it could mean. And yeah, not much. Mainly a filler chapter. Also, I don't know how long this story is gonna be. I honestly do not plan these things, and I make it up as I go. I improvise with what I write. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, and tell me what you think! TKM OUT!**

**(1) **_**Nagai Kami no Utsukushi-Sa - **_**Tsuruko's Nickname. Try to guess. If you don't wanna, just PM me, and I'll tell you. It was also done by a free translator, so it may not be 100 percent right.**


	4. Apology Or is it?

**Alright guys. It has come to my attention that a lot of people requested a sequel some time ago, and it saddens me to learn almost no one reviews it. Makes me sad indeed. As such, I don't like doing this, but unless I get more reviews, no more updates for you! … I'm kidding. But seriously, I need you people to review, cause how else am I supposed to get better? At this point, I've seriously been considering just to quit writing. Having been demanded, and it is not liked… Perhaps I did something wrong? Or maybe… You people are lazy in the review. :P Anyways, I do not know when the next chapter will be out, but I have it written somewhat. Later for now, TKM.**


	5. The fight

**A/N: Anyways, let's go. Sword fighting in this, should be fun to write. Also, the Yukiko Tsuruko fight will not happen. Simply, cause I don't want to write it. Let's just say Yukiko lost. TKM out for now.**

* * *

Previously…

_As Keitaro and Yukiko reached the kanrinins' room, both changed into what they usually wore when they slept. _

_Keitaro had stripped down to his boxers and a white undershirt, as Yukiko as stripped into her underwear as well, and was wearing a large dark red t shirt over her body. As they climbed into the futon together, Keitaro smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly._

_"I love you, my Tenshi," Keitaro whispered to her._

_"And I love you, my Kishi," Yukiko said lovingly to him, as she closed her and they both __drifted off to sleep, neither thinking about what they had to do tomorrow._

* * *

And Now…

* * *

Morning had come and went, and everyone was on the roof, awaiting this fight to see who would be victorious. Motoko had a good feeling that her sister would win, but she also had a nagging doubt that Keitaro would somehow win, whether by luck or skill, she knew not.

Keitaro had walked up from the stairs from below, and stretched as he got on the roof, and grinned at what he saw. Apparently the entire place wanted to see what he could, and he would not disappoint them in the slightest. He saw Roach and Kitsune talking quietly with each other, and Haruka was standing next to Tsuruko talking to her and apparently catching up.

He looked behind him and saw Yukiko walking up as well, and she just smiled at him. He grinned at her, pretty confident that he would not lose to Tsuruko, lest he be beaten by his wife. Ah well, he could handle it, but he doesn't plan on losing.

"Alright. Let's begin. I'd like to get this with over quickly." Keitaro stated, as he approached the middle of the roof. He noticed Roach look at him and grin. He grinned back at him, confident in his abilities.

Tsuruko approached the middle of the roof and withdrew her sword. As she did, the others backed off to the side, and waited. Roach, himself, was going to watch this intently. He'd heard how good Keitaro was with a blade, be he wanted to see for himself, and not second-hand accounts.

Keitaro flicked his sword handle slightly, and removed a small amount of the blade, and held his stance, awaiting Tsuruko to make the first move. Keitaro never made the first move when he held this stance, and he preferred to end fights in one move if possible. His eyes watched her muscles for any sign of movement, and wasn't surprised in the least to see how well she had trained them to not give any indications away.

Roach was thinking to himself when he saw the stance, surprised that Keitaro would try to end the match quickly.

'_Battoujutsu already? He really must just want to end this.'_

"If you will not make the first move, then I will, and it will mostly likely end this match if you are not quick enough." Keitaro spoke and he vanished from sight and no one would except for Yukiko, Tsuruko and Haruka were able to keep track, the latter two having trouble at that.

A loud _'CLANG'_ was heard as Tsuruko was able to block his strike, though the blade was very close to her face, indicating that she was barely able to block at the last second.

"So, you blocked it. That's good. I really wanted to see if you could block that. Very few people can me move, let alone block me. Good. Now, come and show me what you have." Keitaro spoke, as he leapt away from her, and held his blade with hand for a few seconds, and then flipped it around, as the blade was pointed away from himself and held it in a reverse-grip.

Tsuruko herself was now narrowing her eyes at him. _'Is he underestimating me? He will learn not to do so.'_

She spun her sword around her once and flew after him (Not literally flew, but, you know what I mean, right?), and swung her sword at a diagonal direction, which he blocked, before shoving her off of his blade, resuming his stance once again.

'_Hmm… He is very fast. Faster then even me. This… will be difficult to say the least. Well, I do have one move I've yet to try, but it's effects may not be worth it… Screw it. Why not go all the way and try it? He may even not be able to block or dodge it.'_

Her internal monologue complete, she held her sword over her head and at an angle, and vanished from everyone's sight calling out her attack.

"_Ame No Sutoraiku O Nagareru (Flowing Rain Strike)!"_

Keitaro found himself having to block multiple fast and hard strikes from Tsuruko, and he was having a hard time blocking all of them, until one got through and managed a slice across his face, deep enough to draw blood, and maybe leave a scar.

"So, you hit me. Very well done. Now, let's see if you can dodge my ultimate attack." Spoke Keitaro as he shoved her away from him again, and drew his second swords, holding it in a reverse-grip as well.

Wind began to swirl around Keitaro as he placed his swords over each other, creating an "X", and everyone saw the wind gather around the blades.

"Let's see just how fast you _really_ are, Tsuruko-hime." And with those words he vanished yet again, even Yukiko couldn't see him, until she heard him call his attack out.

"No Saishu-Tekina Sutoraiku Tenjin (Final Strike of the Heavenly God)!" With those words, Keitaro reappeared behind Tsuruko, and sheathed both of his blades, and when the 'click' noise was heard, Tsuruko was dropped to her knees, her clothing having been cut everywhere and blood coming from her arms and a little bit from her face.

'_My energy… it's drained! That move, drains you and leaves you vulnerable to the death blow. No wonder he called it the Final Strike. I admit defeat to him.'_

"I admit defeat. You are better then me. That move… drained me completely. Truly astounding in the way of the blade you are, Keitaro Urashima." Tsuruko admitted as she tried to get up, but found herself unable to do so.

"Take it easy there. That attack will keep you tired for a few days. I use as a means to end a match, and it has yet to fail, and when it does, I'll create something even better, and more effective." Keitaro explained as he lifted her in his arms bridal style, and began walking down the stairs, as the others followed, impressed and speechless at what they had seen.

Motoko couldn't believe her sister lost, but when she remembered who he was, she thought it over in her head, and rationalized it was possible for someone to be better then her sister.

Haruka was impressed with what her cousin had learned since he had been away from Japan. Perhaps he could become the first in their clan to truly wield the blade. Some had tried before, but none were nearly as good as Keitaro had shown himself to be, and she could tell he was holding back.

Roach was glad to see his cousin was skilled in the blade. The people in Japan has always revered the sword as something of an art and when mastered, could be a graceful dance, albeit a deadly one when in the hands of a true master.

The rest of the crew (Naru, Kitsune, Su, and Shinobu) were speechless and could follow behind the rest as they had no idea the person they just met was so skilled with a blade.

As they got into the common area, Keitaro laid Tsuruko down on the couch and moved out of the for Yukiko to appear.

"She's much better at the healing arts then I am. That's why we're perfect together in fights. She can heal just about anything, while I can destroy just about anything." Keitaro explained as he saw the looks from Roach and Haruka.

Yukiko knelt down as her hand glowed blue for a few seconds as she touched Tsuruko's face, her cuts leaving her body almost instantly, and restoring some of her energy as well, making it so she could move around.

"Alright, that should do it. However, you will be sore for a few days. I recommend you take it easy, and no strenuous training, lest you rip something, or break it. And I will not heal it." She spoke as she finished, and got up, smiling a little.

* * *

**And that is where I end it. Sorry for taking a million years to update, but I just had no inspiration on how to do the fight scene. I suck at them. Lawl. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm glad to know people enjoy it as is. TKM Out!**


End file.
